1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display (HMD) device that displays an image capture guide as an augmented reality image and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for an HMD device to control the size and position of the capture guide frame based on an angle of a marker in relation to the HMD device when the HMD device displays a capture guide frame by detecting the marker.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Augmented reality technology producing a mixture of a real object and a virtual object allows a user to view a real object along with an augmented reality object, thereby providing sense of reality and additional information. For example, when a real environment around a camera of a smartphone is shown on the camera, augmented reality objects such as positions and phone numbers of nearby stores are stereoscopically displayed along with a rear object. Augmented reality technology is applicable to wearable computers. Particularly, head-worn type displays such as the HMD device provide augmented reality to the user by superimposing augmented reality images or characters on the real environment that the user views and displaying the same in real time.
The HMD device may detect a real object with a camera and display an augmented reality object based on the marker. In addition, the HMD device may set a capturable region with an augmented reality object corresponding to the detected marker. At this time, due to difference in position between the HMD device and the user's eyes, the position of the maker detected by the HMD device may differ from the position of a marker detected by the user's eyes. That is, in the case that a capturable region is set with an augmented reality object corresponding to the marker detected by the HMD device, the HMD device may set the capturable region to a position different from the position of the capturable region set by the user.
Accordingly, when the HMD device sets a capturable region with an augmented reality object corresponding to the marker, the HMD device needs to calibrate the capturable region set with the augmented reality object in consideration of difference in position between the user's eyes and the HMD device.